1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of weaponry, and more particularly, to counting bullets in a magazine.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Weapon magazines usually lack indications of the remaining number of bullet, which may be very important and even crucial to the soldier.
WIPO publication No. 2008132739, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a magazine status indicator.